


Maglor's Gap

by StellaVesperis



Series: Fëanorian Week 2021 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fëanorian Week 2021, Gen, Light Angst, Maedhros still isn't compeltely better, Probably really bad discussions of geography, Protective Older Brothers, family arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaVesperis/pseuds/StellaVesperis
Summary: Dividing up territories is very frustrating when brothers refuse to cooperate.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maedhros | Maitimo & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Fëanorian Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Maglor's Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: Maglor's Gap

He hadn't wanted to take the Gap.   
  
The map was sprawled out before the seven brothers, and they’d spent hours studying the geography and the reports of the Sindar who had known this land better than they did. Half of those hours were spent arguing over it, and the only thing that was unanimously agreed upon was that Amrod and Amras be placed as far away as possible from the strongholds of Morgoth. If Morgoth was going to get to the twins, then he’d have to go through the other five Feanorians.    
  
Beyond that, though, was an absolute mess.    
  
Maedhros under normal circumstances commanded the authority to resolve such arguments swiftly, but everyone had their own reason to be particularly difficult right now. Curufin was still feuding with him for handing over the kingship to Fingolfin, which was brought up in some way, shape, or form about every ten seconds. Matters were further complicated by Celegorm, who decided that he wanted part of the land that Curufin had vaguely been allotted (“They say it’s good for hunting!”), as well as the fact that they were trying to put as much space between Caranthir and Doriath as possible based on recent “diplomatic” events. Maedhros was determined to have an open line of communication with the High King (and his son).    
  
And Maglor? Of course he wasn’t complicating anything.    
  
“You can’t hold that much land,” Maglor complained. “It’s just not possible, Nelyo.”    
  
“‘Nelyo’.” That was Curufin’s mocking tone. Enough jabs had already been made on that topic that its meaning was quite clear.    
  
“It  _ is  _ possible. Someone has to hold it,” Maedhros returned, choosing to ignore Curufin. “It makes sense, logically, for me to be the one to do so. Nolofinwe and Findekano’s land place them in a position to have frequent contact with Morgoth. Communication will be necessary with Findekano-”    
  
All six of his brothers collectively groaned, but Maedhros once again chose to ignore this. “-and since I do  _ technically  _ outrank all of you, there will be no arguing.”    
  
“No one is arguing that you holding  _ any  _ of those territories isn’t logical,” Maglor countered wearily, “only the fact that you can’t hold  _ all  _ of them. You can’t defend the south of their territory, the mountains, that valley, and keep that narrow realm between Carnistir and Doriath. Honestly, Nelyo, you’re being quite redic-”    
  
“Then we’ll move Carnistir-”   
  
“And I’ll take the Gap.” 

  
“You don’t need to move me,” Caranthir said. “I’ll keep Thingol in check.”    
  
“Great idea. Definitely not going to result in murder,” Amrod said sarcastically.    
  
Maglor cringed at the sentence. Things like that weren’t funny anymore. He had to grip the table in front of him to prevent his mind from spiraling back into the events of Alqualonde.    
  
_ Focus.  _ “So we’re moving Carnistir eastward, then, and I will take that valley,” he said with a sense of finality.    
  
Maedhros frowned. “That valley is the easiest place for orcs to pass through.”    
  
“Do you not think that I am capable of holding it? You are even less capable than I if your forces are already spread thin,” Maglor returned, surprised to find himself fighting for that spot. Eyeing it on the map had made him anxious for Maedhros’ sake, and now, knowing that he was fighting for the right to defend it made him even more so.   
  
“It isn’t a question of capability, it’s a question of-”    
  
“If you say ‘logic’ one more time, I’m going to shoot you,” Celegorm interjected. “Russandol, listen. Even you can’t control all that land- at least, not well. Makalaure should have the Gap if he wants it.”    
  
“Did you just agree with me?”    
  
Maedhros sighed and pushed back his hair, which was still shorter after having been cut off by the healers after Thangorodrim. “We’ll revisit the matter in the morning. I expect by noon we will have reached a sufficient conclusion.”    
  
“Oh, thank Eru,” Curufin muttered, and stalked out of the tent. The twins quickly followed him, having petitioned several times (unsuccessfully) throughout the meeting to leave, as their land had been established already. Maedhros made no move to leave, even as his other brothers departed. Maglor hung back, feeling as though he should say something, but not knowing what to say, and so finally left. He had only gone a few paces when someone grabbed his arm; he had to stifle a cry of surprise.    
  
“Haven’t you outgrown this!?” Maglor shoved Celegorm off, who was laughing.    
  
“Obviously not,” his younger brother returned. “Listen- about the map-”    
  
“I’m not going to try and bribe him so you can get more hunting land,” he responded wearily, as he crossed the camp to his own tent.    
  
“Contrary to popular opinion, I do care about people other than myself,” he asserted. “And right now I care about the fact that Russandol is going to run himself into the ground.”    
  
Maglor froze in his tracks. “ _ Thank  _ you. It’s ridiculous, his thinking that he could truly command all that territory properly. We have not the strength for it. Why didn’t you say anything?”    
  
Celegorm blinked. “Are you really that oblivious, Kano?”    
  
“To  _ what _ ?”    
  
“And Amil claimed you were the sensitive one,” he remarked. “I’m surprised you couldn’t pick up on it. You are lucky you decided to argue with him at the end- too tired to put up a fight.”    
  
“Get to the point, Tyelko.”    
  
“You do realize that he only picked up all those territories because Curvo kept insinuating he was too weak to, right?”    
  
“Well, he is!” Maglor’s voice rose in the argument, and Celegorm hasted to quiet him, glancing nervously at the tent Maedhros was still sitting in.    
  
“Not as weak as you seem to think. If you keep pushing him, he’s only going to do something stupid to try and prove himself. He tripled the size of his territory by the time Curvo stopped taunting him.”    
  
“But I took the Gap back,” Maglor said slowly.   
  
“That did cut his territories back,” Celegorm agreed, looking almost sympathetic.   
  
His forces were thin- manning the Gap would be no easy task. Out of all the territories, it was the easiest for Morgoth’s forces to penetrate. If there was to be a battle, it would begin there. The idea of having to defend it was daunting, but the thought of leaving that task to any of his brothers…   
  
“He cannot hold the Gap,” Maglor said, almost as self-assurance. “You agree right?”    
  
“Yes,” Celegorm confirmed. “But seriously, you must have more tact if you don’t want it to end up in his hands.”    
  
Maglor coughed.    
  
“ _ Hand, _ ” he corrected, then rolled his eyes. “Thank Eru Finno’s not here. Even I have had my fill of his puns.    
  
He smiled but didn’t linger on the remark. “Do you think I can defend it?”    
  
Celegorm nudged his brother. “Stop fishing for compliments. You’re the only one I’d trust, unfortunately.” He threw one last look at the tent. “Someone needs to start taking care of him,” he said quietly. “Morgoth’s wounds run deep.”    
  
“He does not trust me,” Maglor told him. “Not after…” he swallowed.    
  
“We all agreed, didn’t we? Don’t get emotional on me Kano.” Celegorm gave a half-hearted smirk. “At any rate, between the two of us, I think we can manage him. There’s no need to worry the others.”    
  
Maglor snorted. “For the amount of time you’ll stay out of trouble, I think it’ll be just me.”    
  
“I’ll try and keep the peace.” He extended his hand to his brother. “Russandol?”    
  
It wasn’t a promise. They didn’t make those anymore- at least, Celegorm wouldn’t do that in front of Maglor. But the gesture was as good as one.   
  
Maglor took his hand. “Russandol.”    
  
Celegorm withdrew and smiled. It was far too mature for him, which rather unsettled Maglor. “Well, knowing that he expects this to be resolved before noon tomorrow, we’ll have to be awake again in a few hours, so I will sleep while I can.”    
  
“Watch where you step,” he warned. “Ambarussar were trying out new hunting traps earlier.”    
  
“I can’t wait to get some space from this family,” he muttered as he walked off, but he was still smiling.    
  
Maglor watched him leave, frozen for a moment. The night air was crisp; the wind sang through the camp, and he let the melody wash over him. Beleriand was a new, terrifying earth, beautiful though it was in many ways. It was vast, wonderful, and horrifying.    
  
It was not home. No place would ever feel quite like home again. But his brothers… they were the only scraps of it he’d taken with him. Annoying scraps, sometimes, but they were his. And Morgoth had already tried to take them away.    
  
He hadn't wanted to take the Gap.    
  
But if that meant standing in between Morgoth and his family, Maglor was more than willing to fight for it. 


End file.
